ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kvar
How Kvar joined the Tourney More than seventeen years before the start of the story, Kvar developed the Angelus Project, which was to find a host that could actually produce a Cruxis Crystal within the body. At one point, or at the start, a human named Anna became one of the hosts, and she was one of the few that survived successfully. Some point between this and seventeen years before the storyline, Kratos Aurion met Anna on the surface, and at some point freed her from the Human Ranch. Because she was a successful host for the Angelus Project, Kvar hunted them everywhere around the world. Eventually, he and the humans met outside the Iselia Human Ranch, and he removed Anna's Exsphere. As the Exsphere was without a Key Crest, her mana became out of control, and she attacked both Kratos and their son, Lloyd Irving. In the end, they managed to get the Exsphere away from Kvar, but Kratos was forced to mortally wound Anna. Seeing an opportunity while Kratos was in shock, Kvar attacked, which sent Anna, Lloyd and their pet, Noishe, down the cliff. Kvar somehow got away while Kratos fought the last Desians and headed down to look after his family, but the Grand Cardinal himself never found the Exsphere and most likely returned to the Asgard Human Ranch, having given up on the Angelus Project for the moment. Fourteen years later, at the present, Kvar is informed that many escaped prisoners are hiding in Luin, and orders an attack where many are killed, and the survivors are taken to the Human Ranch. During the attack, Sheena Fujibayashi tried to protect the citizens, but ultimately failed. A while later, Kvar's ranch is invaded by some Renegades, including the lieutenant Botta, and Kvar decides to chase them down. While he is doing this, however, he meets the Chosen's group, who also invaded the ranch, and although he loses the trail of the Renegades, he tries to take Lloyd, who is the new bearer of the Angelus Project Exsphere. With the help of Colette Brunel, the party escapes deeper into the ranch, but Kvar finds them again at the place where they make Exspheres out of human life, and explains the mechanism to the shocked heroes. He then explains to Lloyd how the Exsphere he is using belonged to his dead mother, and how his father was in fact the one who killed her. His continued insults against Anna and Lloyd's father provoke Kratos, who is playing a mercenary and has not told Lloyd who his real father is. Kvar just laughs and orders his men to get the Exsphere. Sheena comes to the rescue and helps them escape, but Kvar chooses to wait for them to come back, and in the meantime find the Exspheres that the Renegades stole. At some point after this, Kvar notices some of his data stolen and suspects the leader of the Grand Cardinals, Pronyma, is jealous because he is about to get promoted with the Angelus Project Exsphere, and thus seeking revenge. He contacts Pronyma through a hologram and speaks with her on the matter. However, true to his previous predictions, the party returns and confronts him. Pronyma tells Kvar that she knows about the Mana Cannon before she ends the transmission, and Kvar is left to fight the party. After the battle, Kvar falls down while Raine Sage prepares the ranch's self-destruct sequence. In his last attempt to get the Exsphere, he rises up and tries to strike down Lloyd, but Colette comes in between them and takes the blow. Furiously, Lloyd stabs him. Kratos follows right after, stabbing him thrice. Kvar then dies, and the party escapes to avoid the explosions. Some minutes later, a hologram of Rodyle appears, and he tells the deceased Kvar that he will take the rest of the data about the Mana Cannon before it is all gone, laughing at his fellow Grand Cardinal's death in the process. Somehow returned to life by Quan Chi, Lvar plans to steal Exspheres from a number of fighters, including a boxer named Roperto. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his sceptor behind him. After the announcer calls his name Sparks lightning out of his sceptor as the camera zooms then sets it beside him saying "You deserve to be punished." Special Moves Spark Wave (Neutral) Kvar summons a ball of electricity that damages any opponent caught within its area of effect. Lightning (Side) Kvar creates a small bolt of lightning to strike the target. Black Lightning Spear (Up) Kvar forms an electric spear on his sceptor then flies up piercing it. Lightning Blast (Down) Kvar shoots several thunderbolts in a small arc in front of him. Lightning Strike (Hyper Smash) Kvar jabs his staff toward his target, sending a series of electrical bolts in that direction. If struck, the opponent will receive heavy damage. Guardian Shield (Final Smash) Kvar levitates in the air with his staff before plunging it into the ground and enveloping the surrounding area with electrical energy. Victory Animations #Kvar spins his sceptor then says "You can watch your future's end from the grave." #Kvar swings his sceptor four times saying "The Exspheres are mine for the taking!" #Kvar holds an Exsphere and crushes it then says "How would you like being my slave?" On-Screen Appearance Kvar walks out of a warp symbol then says "When that happens, you'll be begging for my forgiveness." Trivia *Kvar's rival is a boxer who was seen in the Tekken 4 intro and Craig Marduk's Tekken 5 ending, Roperto. *Kvar shares his English voice actor with Han Dang, Cid Highwind, Roshi, Magnius and Hidan. *Kvar shares his French voice actor with Prince Freyjadour Falenas, Trace, Boomer, Snipe Anteator, Kojuro Katakura and Teppei. *Kvar shares his Arabic voice actor with Bruno Buccellati, Shawlong Koufang, Mr. Edward Hyde, Sun Wukong, Torbjörn Lindholm, Torkoal, Scuttlebug, Darkhammer, Toma Kamijo. *Kvar shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Axel Hawk. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters